1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which reads data recorded on a part of a music sheet and produces musical tones according to the music data.
2. Prior Art
In the conventional electronic musical instruments of this kind that have been proposed, the following procedure should be taken before starting to play music: First, a music sheet is inserted in the slit of a reading device to read the data recorded on the sheet; the read-out data is stored in a memory device in the musical instrument; the music sheet is set on the music stand on the body of the musical instrument; and then the music is played.
This procedure for setting the musical sheet in the reading device and then setting it on the music stand before starting to play is troublesome to a player and it has been desired that the procedure be simplified.